Hermione Granger and the Lost Sibling
by Hermione Tsouki
Summary: Well this is about manly my characters way of. And it is on year 5. Please Read and Review. I will have at least 2 chapters for every month of the school year and 5 a month for summer hoildays. Hope you like it.


A/N: well this is manly a story about Hermione Granger aka my character and how she find out about her lost brother,which will stay un-named......so hope you like it and if you have any tips to make it better or anything else......... email me at Harry_J_Potter_15@hotmail.com, Hermione_Tsouki_15@hotmail.com, or Hermione_G_15@yahoo.com thanks.  
  
Hermione Granger and the Lost Sibling  
  
Ch.1 Owl Post  
  
Hermione Granger was a highly usual girl in many ways. For one thing, she hated the summer holidays more then just about any other holidays. For another, she really wanted to do her homework,but was forced to do it in the night because of her sister. And she also happned to be a wizard, or for girls a witch.  
  
It was nearly midnight, and she was lying on her stomach, on the floor, with a flashlight in one hand and a large leather book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open on the florr. Hermione moved the tip of her eagle feather quill down the page, frowning as she looked for something that would help her finsh her essay,"People of the fourteenth century-discuss."  
  
The quill paused at the of a likely-looking paragraph. Hermione pushed her hair put of her face, moved her flashlight closer to her book, and read:  
  
Non-magic people (more commonly know as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medival times, but not very good recognizing it. On the rare accasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect what so ever. The witch/wizard whould preform a basic Flame Freezing charm and then pretend to shriek with  
  
pail while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be  
  
caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises.  
  
Hermione diped her quill in the bottle of ink, wgucg sge was careful not to spill, and started to write. When she got done writing she looked around her room and than noticed that she had turned 15 and forgot all about it. She wondered what her parents got her.  
  
Hermione went to the window to look at the beuatiful moon, and noticed that Harry was a wake next store. She waved to him and he waved back. But then suddenly she noticed something comeing towards her, and relized it was three owls. She moved out of the way for the owls to come in.  
  
The owls landed on her bed, and she relized also that they all had packages. She recordnized two of them, the white one was Hedwig(Harry's owl), the other one was Erolle(the Weasly's family owl), and then there was a brown grayish owl. Hermione took off the packages, when she took of the greyish owl's package, it flew away quickly.  
  
She opened the first package from Ron, it had Advance Charms and Advance Transfiguration. Plus it had some chocolate frogs. "I wonder what Harry got me?" said Hermione. When she opened the package from Harry, something bright blinded her for a second. When she picked it up she relized it was made of gold, and that it was glowing. Then she noticed a card and another package. She opened the card and it said:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Happy Birthday! Oh and hey when it's 12:00p.m. come on over, k.  
  
Because I have a surprise for you.  
  
Sinserly,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
After Hermione got done reading, she opened the second package from Harry. It held a a box, it was a Broom Servicing Kit. It held hade polish for the handle and other stuff for the broom. When she relized she forgot the last two packages, she went stright to the packages from the grey owl. One of the packages was from Hagrid. When she opened it, something tried to bite her. "Ow! what in the world is that.",she said.  
  
When she looked at the book, it said Monster Book of Monsters 2", and at the bottom it said: "to open book gently pet it". So that is what she did. And it just frozed and floped open on the floor. When Hermione made sure it was ok to close the book, she closed it and picked up the card from Hagrid. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Happy Birthdat! I thought you whould need this.......when you get to Hogwarts. So seya on September 1 than.  
  
Sinserly,  
  
Hagrid  
  
" It will be usefull I guess.......", she said." Well lets see I have one more card legt and a package from Ron left. I wonder who it is from". At this she picked the card up, and notices it has the Hogwarts crest on it."Oh! It's from Hogwarts! It's probley my school list." It reads:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are here to a form you that you will be going into you 5th school year, and all fifth years are usually going on trips for there classes. So enclosed with this letter is a permission slip for you parent or gardions to sign. Hope to see you then.  
  
Sinserly,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall  
  
"Cool! I can't wait to go to the new places! I hope Harry will be able to go. Lets see*she picks up the last package* cool........some candy,...........and a couple of books cool!......Look at the Time! It's already 6 in the morrning. I better hurry and clean up my room!". When she picked up the golden ball, she shreaked"Ah! It's a Dream Crystal! Yikes I better be quiet or Steph will wake up." When Hermione got done with cleaning her room, she looked at her clock and it said that it was almost seven-thirty.  
  
Hermione quickly got dressed and went down stairs for breakfest. When she got theere she noticed a pile of presents of all sizes in the living room."Morning Mom! Morning Dad!Hi lil' sis!", she said, when she entered the kitchen. "Happy Birthdat dear.", saild her parents."Sis, what's up?!" she said to her sister. Stephanie looked at her in a funny way. "Hermione what were you doing this morrning around 5?" asked Steph. "Dear you were up this morrning? her mother asked. "Yes mom. I was up, because I was doing homework and me and Harry talked together" she replied."Ok, dear. Do you want to eat or go and open some presents first?"asked her Father. "I whould like to open some presents first please!"she replied."Ok dear. Well lets see, you can open two presents, and more later" "Ok mom. Oh and Harry said he has a surprise for me at his house, so can I go over there? Please."  
  
"Well, ok dear. but make sure you get home before 5 p.m."  
  
"Ok mom can we open presents now?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Hermione went strait to the presents after her mom said "yes".  
  
Hmm....................which should I open? I think these two will do", Hermione had picked up a 16"x16" present,from her hole family, and another one like it,from her sister.  
  
The first one contained a book on Transfiguration, and three other book for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. " THanks you guys" and she huged every one.  
  
In the next package, it held a Gameboy color with games and acceries, Gambay Advance with games and acceries, Nintendo 64 with games and acceries, and a GameCube with gamess and other acceries too. "Thanks Sis!" and she hugged her sis again.  
  
"I'm going to bring and put away my stuff now!"  
  
"All right dear"  
  
Hermione then wwent upstairs and begenind to put her new books away.  
  
Before she went to Harry's she went and ate some breakfest.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to Harry's now. So seeya later"  
  
"bye dear"  
  
And so Hermione left to go to Harry's. 


End file.
